Meme Nicknames
A collection of meme nicknames used by exomeme anons, several of which may have originated from other kpop anon memes. Exo member nicknames *Baekhyun: **Baeksic: refers to Baekhyun without eyeliner *Chanyeol: **Calculator oppar: refers to how Chanyeol intentionally performs fanservice with the other members **Voyeur oppar: refers to Chanyeol sleeping on kaisoo's floor and possibly watching kaisoo sexy roommate time **Keebler: refers to his elf-ish ears *Chen: **Kitty oppar: refers to Chen's cat smile, e.g. :3 *D.O: **Doppar: short for D.O. oppar **Cold-hearted namjar/Ice Princess **Scientific Calculator Oppar *Kai: **Moon oppar: refers to his acne i.e.; craters on the moon **No Money **Tiny pepper oppar: refers to one of a slew of fake rumors after the chanyeol snsd incident **Panini: refers to his kfan nickname "nini" and his pressage when his bfs exclude him *Kris: **Senpai: from the 'senpai finally noticed me' meme and the deplore taoris hs fic **Duizhang: Mandarin for "leader/captain" *Lay: **Windows 98/Internet Explorer Oppar **Ray Ge *Lu Han: **Luanne/Luanna **Oral slore ** Lulu/Manlu/Luhannibal *Sehun: **Anus mouth: refers to the shape of Sehun's mouth. generally used derisively. **Youngmoney: refers to Sehun's alleged gold-digging/hyung-hustling ways *Suho: **Gangnam Oppar: refers to Suho's wealthy background as a Gangnamite. **Suwho/Irreleho/Suhopeless: refers to his irrelevance **Suhitler/Bullyho: from the predebut rumors that Suho used to bully the chinese trainees **Leaderho: Suho is exo-k's leader **Tiny hyung / Tiny oppar: from curledupkitten's suyeol fic **Junmen *Tao: **Tree of Life Oppar: because Tao is the biggest ot12 stan **Kouhai: from the 'senpai finally noticed me' meme and the deplore taoris hs fic **New Money **Showercat: refers to his shower whoring ways *Xiumin: **Baozi: Mandarin for "steamed bun", refers to Xiumin's cheeks. Lu Han's fault. **Dage: Mandarin for "older/oldest brother", refers to Xiumin's place as the oldest member of Exo. Pronounced as two syllables. **Lil Fattie: Cfen's predebut nickname for Xiumin Other Names to Know *Jino: SM trainee originally rumored to be a member of Exo during predebut era. Relevant due to stint as a member of S.M. the Ballad, but has since been locked in SM's dungeon *Moonkyu: SM trainee, bffs with kai and taemin; apparently dropped because puberty beat him with a baseball bat (however has seemingly rebounded) *Youngho: SM trainee rumored to be Sehun's predebut boyfriend *Hyunsik: BtoB member who is also D.O.'s friend and former highschool classmate OTP Nicknames *Kai/Tao **Black Swan OTP *Kai/Kris **Kaifan: Cantonese for chicken rice *Chanyeol/Sehun **Predebut Boyfriends OTP **Secretly Dating OTP *Baekhyun/D.O. **Singing into each other's assholes OTP *Kai/Lu Han **Watermelon: because they're "refreshing and juicy" **SM da Visual *Sehun/Suho **Youngmoney/Gangnam oppar *Chen/Xiumin **K-line **Kimbros *Chen/Kris **Armrest OTP *Kris/Tao **Senpai/Kohai *Lay/Lu Han **Soulmates OTP *Kris/Lay **Married OTP **Vanilla OTP *Kris/Suho **Leadership **Losership *Baekhyun/Lay **Sensitive Necks OTP *Sehun/Youngho **2young: a pun based off of youngmoney/youngho and their ages *D.O./Kai **DSL OTP **Roommates OTP **Armrest OTP *Lu Han/Sehun **Staged OTP **Scripted OTP *Tao/Niel **Start of Something New OTP *D.O./Hyunsik **Highschool Sweethearts OTP *Chanyeol/Kris **Twin Towers OTP *Lu Han/Kris **Backstage OTP **Namshin/Yeoshin: Korean for God/Goddess *Baekhyun/Kris **Shy New Boyfriends **Secret Boyfriends **First Love OTP *Lay/Sehun **Dumb OTP *Kai/Suho **Mentor OTP *Chanyeol/Tao **Abusive OTP **Hatesex OTP *Kai/Moonkyu **2moons: a pun based off of moon oppar/moonkyu *Luhan/D.O. **Dopphan *Chanyeol/D.O. **Calculator OTP *Chen/Kai **2Jong OT3 Nicknames *Kai/Luhan/Sehun **S-exo: originally proposed as an exo subunit focused primarily on sex appeal and making out with each other on-stage **Unholy Trinity **Targic OT3 *Baekhyun/Chen/D.O. **Singing into each other's assholes OT3 **Lu Han is not koreaboo enough *Kai/Sehun/Tao **Maknae line *Chanyeol/Kai/D.O. **Third Wheel OT3: refers to chanyeol cockblocking kaisoo *Chen/Chanyeol/Baekhyun **Beagleline OT4 Nicknames *Baekhyun/Chanyeol/Chen/D.O. **Chingu line: they are considered as "same-age friends" ("chingus" in korean) due to being born in the same lunar year **92-line *Lay/Luhan/Kris/Tao **China line *Baekhyun/Chen/Luhan/D.O. **Vocal line *Suho/Kai/Tao/Sehun **Sumaknaes OT5 Nicknames *Baekhyun/Chen/D.O./Suho/Xiumin **Tiny line/Short line/Midget line *Chanyeol/Kai/Kris/Sehun/Tao **Tall line/Giant line